


Come In Harmony

by nuttinonice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cunnilingus, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Real Life, SHEITH - Freeform, Smut, Squirting, Top Shiro (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Sex, afab language, amab language, as a treat, as in first time with each other, just a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: Keith’s heart is racing. It’ll be their first time tonight. They’ve had five dates since meeting at the gay bar downtown, all of which have ended with an intense makeout session on Shiro’s couch and one blubbery confession when Keith told Shiro he was trans, half expecting things to end right then and there. But Shiro had just kissed him, said that it would be new to him, but that he’d learn. For Keith.“Do you want to move this to the bedroom?”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 294





	Come In Harmony

“Oh fuck.” Keith pants against Shiro’s neck, squirming in his lap in desperate need of friction as Shiro nibbles on his ear, two strong arms holding Keith upright with one hand up the back of his shirt. 

Keith’s heart is racing. It’ll be their first time tonight. They’ve had five dates since meeting at the gay bar downtown, all of which have ended with an intense makeout session on Shiro’s couch and one blubbery confession when Keith told Shiro he was trans, half expecting things to end right then and there. But Shiro had just kissed him, said that it would be new to him, but that he’d learn. For Keith. 

“Do you want to move this to the bedroom?” Shiro asks, his voice low and sweet, inviting Keith to turn him down if he wants to. He’s been to Shiro’s apartment a few times before, but this is the first time he’s been invited to the bedroom. He wonders what it looks like, if it’s as nerdy as he imagines it’ll be - covered in space and sci-fi posters, or maybe it’s tasteful like the rest of Shiro’s apartment is, filled with fake potted plants and abstract art. 

“Yeah.” Keith lets out a breathy laugh and pulls Shiro into one more deep kiss. He can feel he’s already soaked through his underwear and he’s anxious for Shiro to yank his jeans off, let Keith show him how fucking into this he is. He doesn’t doubt Shiro’s attraction to him - not with the way Shiro’s licking down his neck and nibbling on his ear - but his nerves still linger a little bit. Shiro’s never been with someone like him before, what if he doesn’t like what he sees? The thought makes Keith’s stomach turn, but he pushes the anxiety away. Him and Shiro have talked about this. They  _ want  _ each other and just because it’s new to Shiro doesn’t mean he isn’t crazy about him - Shiro’s words. 

“Come here, Baby.” Shiro says in a low voice, standing up from the sofa and pulling Keith with him, pressing their bodies flush against one another as he kisses Keith yet again. 

Keith groans into it this time, his clit throbbing in his boxer briefs as he kisses Shiro back. He can taste the remnants of the wine they’d been drinking on his tongue and he’s aching to know what this mouth will feel like between his legs. He knows that’s the first thing they’re doing tonight. 

They had a long talk about what they’re comfortable with, what Keith’s comfortable with, what words he likes to use, what things may be triggering for Shiro. He’d been in a bad car accident a few years back, thus the mechanical arm and endearing scar on his nose. He’d been trapped in the vehicle for a long time, so being held down, or restrained in any way is a huge no for him. Restraining someone else, however, was on the table. Keith made a mental note of that for when they got a little more comfortable with sex - something fun to experiment with. As for tonight, Keith knows he’ll be walking Shiro through a bit, but he kind of likes that. He likes that Shiro wants to know his body and make him feel good unlike other guys who fumbled around blind. 

“This way.” Shiro mumbles against Keith’s lips before gently tugging him away from the couch and towards a hallway to the right. He holds Keith’s hand as he pushes open the first doorway to reveal his bedroom. 

It’s a mix of what Keith expected. There’s plants in the window, art on the walls, but it  _ is _ space themed. Totally Shiro. The bed is queen sized with a black bedspread and matching sheets that Keith falls right onto, giggling as Shiro peppers his face in kisses and works his hands up his shirt. 

“ _ God _ , am I crazy for being obsessed with your nipples?” Shiro asks once Keith’s shirt is bunched up above his chest. He presses a line of kisses along each scar before he takes one nipple into his mouth and sucks, running his tongue around the sensitive bud and nibbling ever so slightly. They’ve fooled around enough for Shiro to know by now that Keith likes that -  _ really _ likes that. 

“Takashi.” Keith whines, using the name Shiro had given him permission to say on their last date - after their long heart to heart about sexual boundaries. He arches his back into the touch, his hands scrabbling down Shiro’s back until he finds the hem of his shirt and tugs it up. 

Shiro pulls off of his chest to remove his shirt, letting Keith greedily run his hands over his scarred chest and chiseled abs for a few moments before he works Keith’s shirt off as well and lies over him, their lips coming together in another heated kiss. 

Keith sucks Shiro’s lower lip in his mouth and presses his hips up, groaning when Shiro grinds down against his packer, which presses down on Keith’s clit in turn. He wants Shiro to know how much he wants this. “Takashi, Baby.” He pants between kisses. “I’m dying.”

“I’ll take care of you, baby boy.” Shiro cooes to him, cupping Keith’s face as he gives him one more kiss and slides his hand down between Keith’s legs, squeezing him and pressing the heel of his palm down. For someone who’s never done this before, Shiro seems to know what he’s doing because the friction is heavenly. “You like that?”

“Fuck, yeah.” Keith sighs, his heart racing already from that ‘baby boy’ line. Keith had mentioned that he likes to be a little submissive, likes to be praised, and Shiro seems to have gotten exactly what he meant.

“Can I get these off of you?” Shiro tugs at a belt loop

Keith makes a needy sound and raises his hips, letting Shiro work his pants down his thighs along with his underwear and packer, tossing them all away in one big heap as Keith reaches down to cover himself with his hands instinctively. “Could I see yours first?” Keith blushes, suddenly feeling very exposed as he looks up at Shiro. He keeps both hands cupped over his pussy, his heart pounding as he looks up at Shiro. He’s so desperate, but he’s scared at the same time. As soon as he shows Shiro, he’ll be able to see if he really likes him or not, likes his body.

“Yeah Baby, of course.” Shiro soothes, kissing Keith’s forehead before he sits back on his heels and works off his belt. Keith chews his lip when he sees the bulge trapped in Shiro’s jeans and Shiro wastes no time exposing it. He works his pants off along with his briefs, dropping them onto the floor with Keith’s pile of clothes and letting Keith look him over. 

“Fuck.” Keith breathes at the sight of Shiro’s dick. He’s hard and already a little wet at the head. He’s waxed and circumcised with the cutest pink tip that Keith wants to suck like a lollipop. 

“Do you like it?” Shiro winces. “I know it’s kind of a lot, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Yeah, I like it. I love it.” Keith lets out a nervous laugh and carefully pulls his hands away from himself. “Do you uh... like mine?” He watches a blush creep over Shiro’s cheeks as he looks at him, his eyes wandering over Keith’s swollen little dick down to his wet hole, begging to be filled. His pussy is unshaved on the top, but the lips are hairless. Keith likes to get rid of it down there, so oral feels a little cleaner. 

“Oh, Keith… Baby, you’re beautiful.” Shiro breathes as he settles down on his stomach, holding himself up with his elbows as he lays between Keith’s legs. “I um… I watched a lot of porn of trans guys, but I don’t know if that’s realistic, or what would really feel good.” He bites his lip. “Sorry, is the porn thing weird? I just didn’t really know how to look it up, but I want to-”

“Shh.” Keith soothes, smiling as he pushes one hand into Shiro’s silver dyed hair. “You’re fucking awesome. I’m sure whatever you watched wasn’t too far off.” He watches Shiro’s eyes fix on his clit. 

“So… does this…?” Shiro looks up at him as he leans forward and gives Keith’s clit a few kitten licks, tentative, making sure he likes it. 

“ _ Ohh _ .” Keith breathes. “Yeah, that feels good. Anything you do there feels good, just don’t touch it from too much of an upward angle, always press down. You can lick it upwards a little though, that feels nice.”

Shiro hums in understanding and licks him over with a flat tongue, still testing the waters a little, exploring him before he takes the bud of Keith’s dick in his mouth and starts to suckle. 

“ _ Hhh _ .” Keith gasps, his toes curling and his grip tightening on Shiro’s hair. “ _ Fuck _ , yes, like that.”

Shiro looks up through his lashes as he laps at him, moaning quietly around Keith’s dick when he sucks, sometimes stopping to tease him, draw little circles around his clit with his tongue that make Keith whine. 

He’s so fucking  _ wet _ . Just a little bit of tongue and Keith’s got slick on the insides of his thighs. He realizes the louder he moans, the more vigor Shiro eats him out with, so he tips his head back and moans nice and loud whenever Shiro licks a sweet spot, letting him know exactly where Keith likes it.. 

“Fuck, fuck, use your fingers.” Keith begs, already squirming enough that Shiro has to hold his thighs down. 

“Am I doing okay?” Shiro grins up at him, his face shiny with Keith’s slick. 

“You’re doing fucking incredible.” Keith rolls his hips, desperate for more. “One finger at a time, only do two.”

Shiro nods and goes back to licking over Keith’s dick as he pushes one finger inside, moving it in and out at a slow pace while Keith whines. 

“Yes, yes, yes, fuck, n-now press upward.” Keith whines, letting go of Shiro’s hair to gesture with his fingers. “Like this.” He manages to say, his thighs quivering as he shows Shiro the little ‘come hither’ motion that will hit his g-spot. 

God, Shiro’s good at taking directions.

“ _ Hhhnnn, Shiro. _ ” Keith feels his back arch up off the bed. No one’s ever gone down on him like  _ this _ before. No one’s ever taken their time, or listened so intently to Keith’s needs, paid attention to what was actually making him feel good. Shiro isn’t in any rush to get this part over with, he seems happy to be eating Keith’s pussy even if he isn’t getting any stimulation himself. 

When Keith hears Shiro let out a moan, he opens his eyes to see Shiro’s ass moving back and forth. He’s rubbing his cock against the mattress, he’s getting  _ off _ to this part. 

“Holy shit.” Keith feels tingles in the pit of his stomach. “Takashi, fuck, fuck, I… I-I might come, you’re really good at this.” His toes curl as he tries to fend off his orgasm. 

“Do you want to?” Shiro looks up to ask, his lips pink and swollen and  _ God _ , Keith is gonna come. “Do you like multiple orgasms?”

Christ, no one’s ever asked him that before. “Yes.” Keith whimpers. “I-If you don’t mind or anything.”

“Why would I mind?” Shiro laughs. “God, you’re just… Fuck, you’re so fucking hot Keith.” He says in a low voice before diving back in, eating Keith out like it’s his first meal in days while he slides a second finger inside.

“Shiro!” Keith squeaks, clamping a hand over his mouth and quivering as Shiro’s fingers fuck up against his g-spot harder and faster than before, Shiro’s lips wrapped around his clit, licking and sucking in all the right ways. “I-I’m gonna… fuck, fuck, right there, Takashi.” He tugs on his hair. “I… I-I… Shiro,  _ hh _ , fuck, okay fuck, I’m coming!” Keith shouts before he can help it, whimpering loud and desperate as his whole body goes tense and shock waves of pleasure roll over him. He squirms the whole time, Shiro still licking and finger fucking him right through it until Keith finishes with a gasp and falls back against the mattress again, boneless and panting. 

“Fuck.” Shiro breathes when he lifts his head up, looking at Keith with his eyes blown wide. “Baby…” He runs both hands up Keith’s thighs to his hips, squeezing them.

“Did you really like doing that?” Keith asks, his face burning bright red as he comes down from the orgasm. “I-I don’t want you to think you have to do it every time.”

“Keith, if you don’t let me do that every time, I might fucking cry.” Shiro says as he crawls back up the bed, lying over Keith and kissing him with the same heat he kissed him with on the couch just minutes ago. 

Keith can taste himself on Shiro’s lips and shivers, wrapping his arms around his neck and exploring every corner of Shiro’s mouth. After a moment he feels Shiro’s flesh hand creep down between them, sliding in between his legs and over his pussy again, palming over it to keep Keith whining and needy. 

“Do you need a minute?” Shiro breaks the kiss to ask, nuzzling their noses together as he massages Keith’s clit. 

Keith shakes his head. “Make me come like that again.”

Shiro tilts his head and groans when he moves in to suck a love mark onto Keith’s neck, his hand still working over him, spreading the wetness all around and rubbing his clit in little circles. For a guy who’s never been with someone like Keith before, he feels like an expert. He works his mouth over Keith’s neck, nibbles and kisses his ear while he touches him until Keith starts to whine again, rolling his hips with the desperate need for Shiro to fill him. “You ready for me to fuck you, baby boy?” Shiro whispers into his ear and Keith moans out the most desperate  _ yes _ he’s ever uttered. “God, you’re so fucking good for me. Look at you, Baby.” 

Keith looks down at where Shiro’s hand is touching him and bites his lip at the sight. He’s soaking wet, his thighs glistening and little threads of slick stick to Shiro’s hand when he pulls it away. “Fuck, Shiro.”

Shiro just gives him a sweet kiss with closed lips and reaches down to hold his cock, tapping the head against Keith’s clit before he presses it up against his hole. “I’m gonna go slow. There’s lube in the nightstand if you want to use it.”

Keith nods and tightens his hold around Shiro’s shoulders a little more, hugging him and tucking his head into the crook of Shiro’s neck as he wraps his legs around his hips too. 

“Good boy.” Shiro praises, sighing as he starts to press in. 

Shiro’s true to his word. He sinks in with the patience of a saint, giving Keith his cock inch by inch, stopping when Keith tightens up to let him relax again before he moves. It takes a little work, but soon Shiro’s fully seated and Keith can see his stomach bulge ever so slightly with the intrusion. 

“Holy shit.” Keith breathes. “I… Fuck, I-I’ve never been… You’re so big.” He whines as he starts to grind down on it a little, unable to help himself. 

“Does it hurt?”

“No.” Keith shakes his head. “D-Do you like it?”

“Baby, it is taking all my will power not to fuck you into this mattress right now.”

“Then do it.” Keith laughs, giving Shiro a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek to assure him he’s good to go before Shiro grabs one of his wrists and pins it to the pillows above his head. It’s so quick it makes Keith gasp, but his clit fucking throbs with arousal as soon as he registers the press of Shiro’s enormous hand holding down his wrist. 

“Do you like that?” Shiro asks, a hint of nervousness in his voice that Keith soothes quickly with a desperate roll of his hips. 

“Yes.” Keith nods frantically. “Fuck me like this, keep holding me down.”

“You got it baby boy.” Shiro murmurs, pressing their foreheads together as he backs out for the first time and gives a shy thrust back in. 

“I can take it, Shiro. Give me everything you got.”

Shiro lets out a nervous laugh and nods, backing out again and thrusting in much quicker this time, pressing Keith’s wrist down a little harder as he repeats the motion, fucking Keith at a steady rhythm until they start to moan together. 

“Takashi.” Keith whimpers, holding onto him for dear life with his free arm as Shiro picks up the pace, the headboard tapping against the wall and the mattress squeaking. “Oh, fuck.” He croaks, realizing quickly that with Shiro’s size and length, he’s brushing up so much harder against his g-spot than anyone has before - even some of Keith’s toys. It’s  _ heaven _ and Keith lets him know it, tipping his head back to cry out when Shiro fucks into him hard, his nails digging into Shiro’s shoulder. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re so tight.” Shiro huffs, his face completely flushed when Keith opens his eyes to read his expression. Fuck, it’s so cute how that little floof of hair at his forehead hangs over his eyes in this position. His skin is so soft as Keith holds onto him and the hold on his wrist is binding, but gentle. Keith notices that when Shiro moans loud he always buries it by kissing or sucking on his neck and he feels how Shiro fucks in a little harder whenever Keith whimpers for him or moans extra loud. Shiro’s poor neighbors.

Soon, Keith’s worked Shiro up to fucking him at a pace so punishing, Keith can feel his eyes rolling back and he think he might be drooling. He’s so fucking  _ full _ . He begs Shiro not to stop, urges him to keep going harder, faster until he feels Shiro’s thighs start to quiver in the slightest. Shit even Mr. Incredible’s gotta get a little tired at this pace. 

“Shiro.” Keith gasps. “T-Turn over. Flip me, I want to ride you.”

“Yeah?” Shiro’s eyes light up. “I got you, come here.” He lets go of Keith’s wrist and wraps his arms around his thin waist instead, rolling them over in one swift motion so Keith is sitting on top of him, his cock still firmly lodged in Keith’s throbbing pussy as they both moan at the change of angle. 

“Fuuuuck.” Keith groans, sitting up straight in Shiro’s lap as he starts to move himself on his cock. God, it feels just as good like this. He bites his lip as he rocks back and forth, moving faster and faster until they’re back to that rapid pace they’d just reached a moment ago. There’s heat spreading all over his body, his heart pounding in his clit as Shiro pushes his hips up to meet him, making sure to hit that magic spot every time. “Takashiiii.” Keith whines, gasping as he starts to play with his nipples. When he masturbates, it’s something he always does when he’s close to making himself come, but now he’s got two hands free. “Takashi, I-I’m gonna come again.”

“I’m so close, baby. You can come for me.” Shiro says, his hands on Keith’s thighs as they rock together. “Let me see you come again baby. You’ve been so fucking good for me, you can do it, Keith. Be good for me.”

Keith whimpers at the words, his whole body shaking as he feels the tension building and building, threatening to snap any moment. When he’s positive he’s right on the precipice of possibly the best orgasm he’s ever had, he reaches down to rub his clit in deep punishing circles until it hits him all at once. 

“TAKASHI!” Keith cries out, ten times louder than he meant to as his orgasm swells and he feels a rush of fluid splash over his thighs and Shiro’s hips. What the fuck? He doesn’t have time to question it as bolts of pleasure strike him over and over, his thighs quivering as he fucks himself helplessly on Shiro’s cock to get through it. What the hell did he just do? He’s never come like that before, what if Shiro-

“Fuck _ , Keith _ .” Shiro sits up and wraps both arms around Keith as he comes deep inside him, groaning and pressing his hips up against Keith’s ass a few times in desperation until he too relaxes and falls back, holding himself up on his elbows. 

“U-Umm.” With the ecstasy of the orgasm gone, Keith’s panic starts to set in as he looks down at the mess he’s made. There’s a huge wet spot on the sheets surrounding them and Keith’s gotten it on Shiro all the way up to his abs. His thighs and ass are soaked with it, fuck, how did he even do that? “Shiro, I…” Keith’s mouth wobbles as he looks down where Shiro’s still seated inside him. How could he have ruined this? It was the best sex of his life and his body completely betrayed him. Shiro must be so fucking grossed out right now. Keith wants to climb off of him and run, but he’s so mortified that he’s frozen in place. “I-I’m so sorry.” Keith chokes, his eyes welling up with tears as he forces himself to meet Shiro’s eyes. “I’ve never done that before. I didn’t mean to, it just… i-it was an accident, I’ll get your laundry done, I-I’ll clean all of this up and-”

“Whoa, whoa, Keith.” Shiro murmurs, his eyebrows pushed together in concern as he pushes himself up on his hands, making them more eye to eye. “Baby, don’t cry. You don’t have anything to be sorry about at all, I… I-I thought it was really hot actually.” He smiles, his cheeks turning pink at the admission. “I liked it.”

“You don’t have to say that to me.” Keith swallows. Shiro’s always so nice, he probably wouldn’t admit if he was grossed out anyways. 

“ _ Keith _ , I came so fucking hard when I saw you do that. I mean, fuck, baby the way that felt around me, I mean just… God, it was so good, please don’t feel bad about it.”

“Are you serious?”

“Of course I am.” Shiro smiles at him again, his eyes kind and free of judgement. “Come lay down with me. Everything’s fine.”

Keith gives a weak nod and they both wince as they pull apart, Keith blushing as he feels some of Shiro’s release trickle down the inside of his thigh. He settles down on the dry side of the bed and lets Shiro pull him into his arms, breathing a complete sigh of relief when he hugs Shiro back. 

“You okay?” Shiro asks, his hand stroking so lovingly up and down Keith’s back, he has no clue how they’ve only just started dating. 

“You’re sure you’re not grossed out?”

“If anything, I really want to make you do that again.” Shiro laughs, nuzzling his nose into Keith’s hair. “I’ve never had sex with someone like that before. Not just because of, you know, our parts or whatever, but fuck, you’re just… you’re just incredible, Keith.”

Keith feels his heart warm at that and now he just feels embarassed for crying. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Shiro assures with another forehead kiss. God, Keith could get used to this. “Hey listen, you totally don’t have to at all if you don’t want to, but um… I-If you  _ do _ want to, you could, um, you know, stay over?” 

Keith glances up to seek pink creep across Shiro’s cheeks. “Do you want me to?”

“It’s totally up to you, I-I mean I know we just had sex for the first time and I don’t want to put pressure on, but I just… I mean, I like you?” Shiro’s voice almost squeaks a bit when he says it and Keith finds himself grinning just at how adorable he is. “I thought maybe, if you did want to, I could order us a pizza and make you a drink or two. We could watch a movie.”

“Wow, you really thought about this, huh?” Keith watches when Shiro’s face goes from pink to bright red and leans up to kiss him, running his tongue over Shiro’s bottom lip before he pulls away and nuzzles their noses together. “I’d love to spend the night here.”

“Really?” Shiro beams. “Awesome! I mean I’m uh, just happy you like it here and everything, you know?”

“I like spending time with you, Shiro. You don’t have to be nervous about me wanting to stay or not.” Keith reaches up to twirl Shiro’s hair floof around his finger, laughing a little when it springs back into place. “Do you want to share a shower maybe? Then we can order pizza and hang out for a while.”

“A shower sounds pretty good.” Shiro agrees, glancing down at the mess they’ve made of themselves. “I have spare sheets in the closet.”

“Oof, sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Shiro promises with a wink. “I have a feeling you might be ruining my bed a little more often after this.”

“Shut up.” Keith rolls his eyes and pulls away from him to get out of bed, stretching his arms out and cracking his neck. “Geeze, you really know how to put a guy through it, huh?”

“Only because you liked it.”

“Yeah.” Keith chuckles as he walks towards Shiro’s adjoined bathroom to get the water running. “That, I very much did.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was an early access fic on another platform, I hope y'all enjoyed it !! Make sure to follow me on Twitter @nuttinonice if you're not already <3


End file.
